rebbywikifandomcom-20200214-history
Adeleine
Adeleine, usually shortened to Ado or using the codename "Sketch", is a character in Emissary Enmity and The What Chronicles. She is a soldier in the Yan-Squad and a member of the Phantom Thieves, as well as an aspiring artist. She has a happy and easygoing aura about her and makes the best of most situations, but crumbles under severe pressure. For some time, she longed to have an actual human friend, only resolved when Sam lead her to the Phantom Thieves. She hid with the other Thieves (excluding Corrin) during the Outbreak. At first she leisurely painted and was at peace, but then began having eerie visions of shadowy figures and of Blizzaria's human form's demise (though she doesn't recognize them). She gets visibly mad for the first time at Haru due to her "pranks", gong as far as screaming at her before going to bed to think about her actions. When Joker tells Masquerade that they need someone pure to restore Haru to her nicer state, Masq brings up Ado, and they agree to send Adeleine to the MetaVerse to restore Haru. Once she gives Haru words of friendship and a second chance, she restores Haru to her previous state. Adeleine asks if she can call upon the spirits of her deceased family, though initially she cannot because she has no clue what they look like. After sleeping, she gets a flashback to a time when she was a baby, and got vague images of her parents and sister, which she painted so Haru could find them. She had a heartfelt conversation with the ghosts of her parents, though for whatever reason her sister Margo was not summoned. Though her father said that she might have been reincarnated as a Yo-Kai, Ado refused to believe so and insisted she was out there somewhere. She was called to Mango's palace, taking the fight to Peach and later Shulk. After saying the vows at Corrin and Yusuke's wedding, she realized she may have a crush on Scrill. She looked to Yusuke for help, and after deciding that her feelings were of romance, she began attempting to get closer to Scrill in the hopes that he would ask to date her, as she was too bashful to do so herself. Abilities * Can bring her paintings to life. They have some semblance of intelligence, but disappear after a short while. They carry the attributes of a normal item, such as painted food tasting just like normal food. * Can use her brush as a weapon. * Can summon Titania, her Persona. Background As a baby, she was to live peacefully before Dragons infested with Phazon and Dark Matter samples attacked. Her sister escaped, while her parents were claimed by the Dragons. At some point, Margo disappeared, leaving her to grow up alone. She mostly spent her time painting, wistfully awaiting a human to come by Pop Star so she could feel less isolated. When the Dark Matter sought vengeance, she was targeted multiple times for her ability to create minions for the Dark Matter to puppet. Kirby bested the possessed painter twice, freeing her from possession. She assisted in the defeat of their reincarnated leader 02 and the Dark Lord Void Termina. Trivia * Adeleine and Ado are the same person, calm down. Category:Characters Category:Yan-Squad Category:Emissary Enmity Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Female